Beatiful Creature
by miss.jenny.g-baby
Summary: Rose and Dimitri begin to date after he catches Rose with Jesse in the first book. the plot had been changed and so have some of the chapters. Beware its a Lovey-Dovey story. Jealousy. Romance.
1. Makeout Disaster

**Okay well this story is just something that came into my mind while reading the first book in the VA series like for the tenth time, and I've thought about a good somewhat plot I'd like to unfold. This isn't all that great, but it's hopefully a one shot depends on the reviews… so here it goes.**

**And by the way this takes place when Dimitri Finds Rose and Jesse in a compromising position. Except things change a bit.**

**All the credit goes to Richelle Mead the real author and original owner of the VA series I's just barrowing them.**

**And yes I am taking a couple sentences out of the book just because the dialog wouldn't be the same without them.**

Chapter One

After the seed against Mia was planted inside Jesse's head. I took it to myself to remind me where he was at before I had starting getting off topic. Sitting up closer to him so that he could continue running his hand up and down my leg, but with a much better access. That was all the invitation he needed to take it to himself to start running his hand all the way up to my thigh.

I couldn't help, but feel wanted by his dark blue gaze. His eyes seemed to be glazed with desire. Reminding me of the Oceans Sea. He leaned in pressing his lips against mine, and for a moment I felt reckless again. So I wasn't surprised when I began to kiss him back even harder. Not having gotten into trouble in a while seemed to be taking its toll on me.

So when Jesse proceeded to run his hands below my shirt, I didn't stop him. Neither did I when he took his shirt off, throwing it to the corner of the room along with his shoes. He was so anxious he started pulling my own shirt over my head, to be able to feel more skin to skin contact. He pulled back to admire my body.

"You're so beautiful," he said, while he began kissing me again. We stayed like that for a while just making out. His hands rooming my upper torso. Squeezing my breast, and kissing my neck roughly. That turned me on. He groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked Out of breath. The heat radiating throughout my body making me feel so alive.

"Well-" He dragged the word out, " You were kind of umm… pushing your hips against me" I looked down to see our intertwined body's indeed so I hadn't been the only one likening what we were doing.

"So…" I said. My intentions weren't at all to have sex. I wasn't what everyone believed I was. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let Jesse go unsatisfied. So thrusting my hips up toward his, and felling the reaction coming back from him being positive. I couldn't help but aloe him to take my bra off. It wasn't completely off. We kept grinding while I was about to throw my bra off-

And that was when the door flew open. And in came a very pissed off Russian, Dimitri.

At that moment before shock could take its place across my face. I sprang up. Thanking the lord I hadn't been able to take my bra off completely, so my boobs weren't exposed. In truth no one had seen me without a bra. Jesse would have been the first to see and maybe even possibly touch them. But I wasn't nearly ready to lose my virginity.

Hooking up my bra I record time. I then took in my surroundings.

Pissed of Dimitri.

Clothes in corner.

Jesse fumbling to put his shirt on.

And last but not least…

Dimitri holding Jesse by his shirt.

WAIT! Just a minute ago Jesse- NO wonder Mason called him a god. With lightning speed he crossed the distance of the room towards Jesse picking him up by the shirt. Taking him nearly off the ground.

"What's your name?" Dimitri barked.

"Jes-Jesse Z-Zeklos, sir." Answered Jesse face ashen.

"Mr. Zeklos do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm? The girls Dhamphir dorm in particular?"

"No, sir." I was shocked that Jesse hadn't stuttered this time.

"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"

"Yes, sir."

But seeing the god act out didn't shock me as much as to what he said next.

"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever happen to see you like this again"- Said Dimitri while pointing to where I was standing, half-dressed by the couch-"I will be the one to punish you. And It Will Hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"

Jesse still being held by the shirt looked Dimitri straight in the eye. Swallowing hard. His eyes no longer holding the desire they had shown earlier, now showed pure and shameful fear. Not seeming like the careless, rich Moroi, who never seemed to care a bit about what the consequences were. This was the total and complete opposite. I couldn't totally blame him. Looking at tall dark and very pissed off Russian god I was too. So Jesse's next words didn't surprise me. "Yes, Sir!"

"Then, GO!" Dimitri all, but shouted. Not needing to his voice giving it more of the effect that was needed. Just like that he Dropped Jesse who didn't even bother putting his shoes on before he was out of the door almost as fast as Dimitri had entered the room witho8ut looking back.

I watched until I couldn't see Jesses figure anymore. Maybe it was me, but I was afraid of looking into th4 eyes of my pissed off Russian Mentor. But with a lot of effort I met his gaze. I guess now it was my turn for a lecture. Only he couldn't grab me by the shirt bot that he wouldn't it was just that I wasn't wearing one.

**So should I continue or what.? Tell me what you guys think plzzzzz**

**Oo Jen oO**


	2. Ouch that hurt

**Okay so I've decided to continue writing this story. Thanks to you people that reviewed! And truth to tell I don't really know how I'm going to make to story change.**

Chapter Two

I was scared to meet Dimitris' eyes. But I was shocked when I looked up into his stare. And notice he was looking straight at my chest. Making me even more aware that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What comrade you see something you like?" Was my uncalled for smartass response. "Look but don't touch."

That's when Dimitri 's guardian mask slipped away. Uncovering an expression that showed so much raw emotion it made me flinch.

"Yes Rose, Like Mr. Zeklos was looking." He said in such a cold voice to me. It was a low blow. "Get dressed."

I did what I was told in less than a minute. All the while feeling Dimitris' hard gaze on me. After I was done I just resumed my spot standing on the floor, but this time I didn't make eye contact. Instead I crossed my arms and pretended to be interested in the floor. I met his eyes once more when he began to speak.

"What you to where doing is expected out of you from the whole school." He said and I had to admit that hurt me in a way I didn't expect it to. "Though I didn't expect it from you. I had higher standards for you than that," he motioned at the couch where he had found me and Jesse in a very compromising position. I blushed opening my mouth to speak in my defense. To explain that we hadn't had sex. I assumed that's what he thought, since that's what we were doing.

"No don't even bother lying to me Rosemarie," that was the first time he had called me by my full name, and by the way he said it I didn't want to hear him say it that way ever again in my life. It made my heart squeeze in a hurtful manner.

"I'm not going to turn you in, but I am going to make you train harder."

"What? That's cruel I can barely take the training now."

"If you can take things like this then you can take your punishment, or would you rather I turned both you and your boyfriend into Headmistress Kirova?" He said while raising his eyebrow. I let out a sigh in defeat.

"I'll take the training" I said in a small voice. I didn't know why, but it bothered me on a way other level that he thought that I had done it with Jesse. It's not like it really mattered to me when any other person said it hell the whole school thought I was easy. But the whole school didn't matter then what made my mentor any different.

"I hope you know I'm just doing this on the behalf of the princess." He said looking away. That stung. For a moment I could've thought he was doing this for me but apparently he wasn't. And he made that clear. Then why did it have to hurt.

I looked away from him. "Yes, I understand that."

"Good. Now I will make sure you get into your dorm room." He said he began walking, but stopped all a sudden. Expression hard. "By the way never let me catch you in any kind of compromising position with any other person like I did just a few moments ago." His face seemed to harden even more as if it were anger. I couldn't really tell with his guardian mask in place. "Trust me I won't be as easy going as I'm being now." He finished and resumed walking.

"And you're being veryyy easy going now." I mumbled sarcastically. Thinking he wouldn't overhear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Guardian Belikov" I said stepping into my dorm room. I closed the door without looking back. I felt like crying something I hadn't done in a while but I didn't know why. I held the tears in, and laid in bed thinking after a quick shower. Eventually falling asleep.

**Review people and tell me what you thought about this new Ch. I'm open to any ideas. **

**Oo Jen oO**


	3. What?

**Okayyyy thanks to all those people who have reviewed the last two chapters!**

**Especially the Following: machee, WEIRD101, missa27, Jas (wish I could have PM but since I couldn't I will reply to your review at the end of the Ch.) and AJ aka stalker.**

**Also thanks to all of those who have out Beatiful Creature on their Favorite Stories as well as Story Alerts. But Reviews encourage me too.**

**Anyways here it is.**

**Chapter 3**

_He was kissing the sensitive spot on my neck while his hand was doing wonders to me as well._

_I pulled his head up to bring his lips to my own, enveloping him in a sensual kiss. I had my hand in his hair while he had his hand in mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing my hips up to his manhood. We were both clothed but I was almost positive the cloths would end up on the floor within minutes. _

_HE pulled away to take his shirt off while I admired his well-built arm muscles and chests. HE had the perfect tan skin. I could devour. I then looked up, and saw his face._

"_Dimitri," I breathed._

I jumped in bed. I was covered in sweat. I wasn't sure whether to call my dream a dream or a Nightmare. Because I was seriously terrified, that I had gotten hot and heavy in a dream with my mentor. Maybe it was because of the current events that had not happened that long ago.

I groaned turning over to look at my alarm clock and saw that I had 5 minutes until it started to blaze telling meet was time to get up and get ready for practice with Dimitri. So I decided since I wasn't going back to bed that I would take a shower and get ready for practice.

After letting the hot water run down my body and eventually down the drain and rubbing myself squeaky clean. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I looked at my reflection in the full body length mirror that Lissa had given me as a present, and saw that I had red purplish bruise of some sort on my bear neck. It was clearly visible and I stepped closer to the mirror I noticed it wasn't a bruise but a hickey.

A big. Totally noticeable hickey. That was given to me yesterday by Jesse.

I groaned. I couldn't believe it. I knew that even if I put on some concealer or make-up?

I just grabbed my gym bag and decided to head out the door maybe if I got to practice on time Dimitri wouldn't be so upset.

While I was walking towards the gym I couldn't help but replay last night's events in my head. I kept thinking about why he seemed so mad. Sure he was my mentor and all but there seemed to be more to it. Then I thought about the attraction I felt towards him. Sure he was hot but I knew there was more to it than that, and then my dream.

Thank got that before I could start to recall my dream I got to the gym. I looked around finding Dimitri standing against the wall with his arms crossed and one knee up against the wall. A part of me thought about sneaking up on him but I decided not to.

"Hey," I said

"Hey."

"Um so what are we doing for practice today?"

"Well I wanted us to run some laps"

"Okay sounds good," I said as I began to pull my hair up in to a ponytail and reached down to grab my water bottle.

"Yeah," Said Dimitri in a cold tone. I gave him a confused look.

Then I thought he must've seen the hickey on my neck. Shit. But why would he care he was just my mentor after all.

"I'm sorry" I said not totally sure of why I was apologizing.

"About what?"

"For you having to be the one to catch me yesterday."

"It's- okay…"

"…" I just settled for nodding my head.

We ran about 20 or 23 laps and I assumed we were going to spar next but as I went into the gym to take a drink of my water bottle to get ready for sparring. I felt Dimitri's gave on me while I took a long drag from my water. Or more precisely at my hickey.

I turned over to see him and could tell that his eyes were getting darker and his lips became a thin line.

"I was jealous yesterday." He said and I almost choked on my water.

"**What and you guys will find out why I was jealous only if you review! Or else I'm going to give rose 30 laps extra"**

"**hey that's not fair, and if I have to run extra someones going to get a black eye!"**

**Okay and the next chapter will be a Dimitri POV because some of you wanty to see inside his head. And well the next chapter is where this stories turning point last but not least my replys to you reviews!:**

**Jas: Well now that you say it I'm going to take into consideration hmmmm thanks.:)**

**missa27:thanks and well the chapter is up lol you just read it hopfully:D**

**AJ aka Stalker: yeah thanks and hmm I keep that in mind your in put was helpful by the way!**

**And thanks again to all of you who read this the story has 561 hits damn and it's all thanks to you!**


	4. It Burns, but I don't know what it is

**OMG! You guys are the best! :) I got over 1,284 hits now isn't that just amazing! To me it is! I was so happy that I got some reviews as well that I decieded to UD but I thank you all that favorite the story as well as put it on story alert butt you guys didn't review . . .**

**Anyways as always the replies to some of the reviews are at the bottom!**

**Chapter 4**

**Dimitri POV**

Little sleep did I get last night. The images of a dark haired girls' body, being devoured by a young Moroi brat, wouldn't let me rest. I couldn't figure why I wasn't able to get it out of my head.

It was already time for me to get up and out of bed. To make sure that everything was ready for practice with Rose.

_Rose. Rose. Rose. _

Deciding that I needed a shave again. I brought out my razor and shaving cream. Thinking of Rose why I let the gel like mixture cover some of my palm. Then bringing it up to my cheeks and rubbing it on gently as it turned into foam.

Finally after pulling out a clear bottle filled with green liquid** (AN: okay what can I say I always imagined his aftershave with this image)**, and poured some into the palm of my hand and put it on. I knew Rose liked the smell of it.

_Rose. Rose. Rose. Why can't I get you out of my damn head!_

After changing into my guardian cloths, which consisted or black pants, black shirt, and black shoes, and after putting my stake into its holder, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I decided I looked pretty decent so I stepped out of my room and into the corridor. Greeting some of the guardian's, while on my way out of the guardian building as I made my way to the gym.

As usual I was the one to unlock the gym. I pulled out a ring of keys and found the right key to unlock the double doors. As I unlocked them I was met with darkness. It took a while as my eyes adjusted to it and I proseeded towards the left wing to turn on the lights dropping my gym bag on my way.

As soon as I prepared everything up for practice. I made my way to the men's changing room, with my duffle bag in hand. All the while wondering why didn't I just bother changing into my cloths before I got here it would safe time.

After I was done I just leaned against the wall, waiting for Rose.

.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.

She walked through the double doors in a calm and orderly fashion. That's when I realized that if she wasn't in her usual haze that maybe she was on time for once.

Taking one quick glance at the clock I saw I was correct indeed.

"Hey," she said as soon as she happened to notice me. It was amazing home much she made me self conisous of how she looked.

"Hey." I replied.

"Um so what are we doing for practice today?" asked Rose. I noticed her distractedly eyeing the mats I had set out.

"Well I wanted us to run some laps" I said to her.

"Okay sounds good," She told me all the while putting her hair up into a messy pony-tail. It was then that I caught site of the brewing hickey on her neck. It seemed so out of place on her soft olive skin.

"Yeah," I said in cold tone, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

I couldn't control myself knowing who had caused those passion marks on her neck to stay calm. Because hey I was her mentor I just had to enforce the rules nothing less I knew the fire that burned with me hadn't a need to do with the fact that she was my student. But the fact that it was beyond those boundaries.

Rose gave me a confused look. I guess she must have noticed.

I knew she could tell that I was staring at her neck as she tilted her head a bit trying to make the passion mark a little less visible. I supposed she felt uncomfortable. But why if she didn't look so uncomfortable last night that I caught her with Mr. Zelklos. I swear that if it wasn't for the fact that I knew he was related to Ivan, my dear friend and charge. I don't know if I may have been able to contain myself.

"I'm sorry" she said pulling me out of my daze like state.

"About what?" I asked unknowingly

"For you having to be the one to catch me yesterday."Great. She just had to bring it up!

"It's- okay…" I said back to her not knowing what else to tell her.

She didn't say anything else as she nodded her head.

We ran about 24 laps. As we entered the gym Rose went to take a drink from her water bottle at I walked towards the bench where mine was at. Never taking me eyes off her. I couldn't help to stop my eyes from landing on her neck towards her _hickey_. That another man had given her. I didn't know why it bothered me so much.

She turned around to face me. I was then that I felt realization hit me. And I felt my blood boil. I felt my lips turn into a thin line.

"I was jealous yesterday." I blurted out, and Rose started choking on her water.

**Okayyyyy so what did you guys think about Dimitri huh?**

**Well I have to say I liked writing in his POV it was interesting… NOW the replies to some of your reviews!**

**Karen: yeah I know I can picture her too! **

**Livinglife011: lolz hey you now sometimes random ideas can be useful so thanks for the tips to you guys! Hope you liked seeing into Dimitri's head**

**ILoveVamps123: thankz hope you enjoyed!**

**AJ aka stalker: yeah that's where it ended lolz don't worry you don't sound dumb :) it just ended when Rose started choking on water.**

**FireOpals: I'm sorry I hate them too but it assures me others are going to read to see what happens! :)**

**Roza belikov9124: thanks' for the nice review!**

**Now I would write more but I have to go take my dog to the vet!**


	5. I feel the same for you,

**Thanks for the reviews they make me reallyyy happy when I see them that they influence me to write more and quicker!**

**As always replies to reviews are at the bottom.**

**Rose POV(I don't know if I'm going to be doing a Dmitri POV for this CH so yeah it all depends is you guys want one!)**

I couldn't get air into my lungs and I felt someone at my side immediately, they began to pat my back. My vision was hazy with tears and my throat sore. It took me a while before I was able to find my voice again. I cleared my throat and turned to see a clearly worried Dimitri.

I was taken aback unsure if I had hear him correctly. Maybe he hadn't said anything, but I knew I had heard something and had seen his lips form words. But after all the ringing that was in my ears from when the damn water went down the wrong tube and I began to choke.

"I-What did you say?" I said as soon as I was able to form the words out.

"I was jealous yesterday," I could tell he felt unease by the way he shifted his stance and looked away.

"But-But why?" Part of me was secretly thrilled that he was jealous because that meant he felt something for me at least didn't it?

While the other part of me was at loss for words not even being able to think beyond his your mentor! There's a 7yr difference-but I cut myself off mentally as weird as it sounds because I know that I really didn't care that I was just using excuses not to be able to be with him because we all know age is just a number there are no limits.

"Well because well- I- I feel something towards you, and I know you may not feel the same for me but I do and I can't deny it any longer. And I just realized that when- when I saw you yesterday I- I knew it went beyond a teacher student relationship." He was stuttering and trying to find words to explain his feelings towards me! ME! Of all people, but he pulled me out of my thoughts before I could finish.

"I know I may be perverted a pedophile even with our age difference. And childish at the same time as well as stupid immature-"I cut him off.

"What you're trying to say is that you like me." I said being blunt. Suprising Dimitri as well as myself. But I don't think I surprised him or myself as much as by the words that next left my lips. "And I return those same feelings towards you."

**THE END!**

**Jkjkjk people I thought that since you guys are being soo good as to review I was going to throw in Dimtri's POV here now! Especially since you guys enjoyed his perspective as well.**

**So I thought why not give these loving people a treat! :)**

Rose was choking so I immediately was at her side and began to pat her back softly. After a while she regained her composer.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. Dark brown eyes filled with shock, admiration, and- and… longing…

It was then I remembered my recent words towards her. I had been able to name the burning feeling within me and I couldn't contain myself from voicing them when I was able to find what they where jealousy. And I had told her.

"I-What did you say?" Rose asked.

"I was jealous yesterday," I felt weird admitting it most of all confessing it to her. Mostly because I wasn't even sure that she returned the same feelings towards me.

"But-But why?" She squeaked.

"Well because well- I- I feel something towards you, and I know you may not feel the same for me but I do and I can't deny it any longer. And I just realized that when- when I saw you yesterday (with someone other than myself I added in my mind, but went against it. Deciding it would ruin the moment. What moment! Ahhh) I- I knew it went beyond a teacher student relationship."I couldn't believe I was stuttering since well I was never at loss for words.

"I know I may be perverted a pedophile even with our age difference. And childish at the same time as well as stupid immature-"I was saying the first things that were on my mind when she happened to cut me off.

"What you're trying to say is that you like me." I was shocked now I couldn't even think straight she had said what I was trying to say all along in those 10 simple words. "And I return those same feelings towards you." Now that was… what I secretly wanted to hear even if I knew it was wrong.

**Okayy I hope you guys enjoyed the extra oomph part lol. But well this was well a chapter that I just wrote out of the blue it just kind of came to me in know it could be better but I just couldn't wait to UD!**

**And for some of you that wanted to know I have a boy dog his names Toby he's a chiwawa and he's fine thank you for your concern although it was just a check up! **

**ILoveVamps123: I hope this was more! :)**

**AJ aka stalker: ha-ha doesn't worry I will okay, and nawww don't worry he lol his names Toby just got some blood drawn and vaccines, and thanks for the REVIEW!**

**bookluver17: hey I did this one for you and hope you liked it! And well you mostly influenced me to write in his POV as well! Thanks so much for the nice review!**


	6. WOW can mean many things

**WOW YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOO HAPPY! I was considering on UD yesterday but I had to go to the open house at my new high school ohh the joy!... also I'm not going to be UD soon because my birthdays tomorrow and well I'm bucked all week seems like my friends already have plans for me even thought I ask for nothing they never listen smh'**

**Anyways as always the replies to your reviews are at the bottom of the page! :)**

**Rose POV**

_"What you're trying to say is that you like me." I said being blunt. Surprising Dimitri as well as myself. But I don't think I surprised him or myself as much as by the words that next left my lips. "And I return those same feelings towards you."_

"You do?" said Dimitri mouth agape. His eyes where wide, and I could see a distant sparkle in them. A sparkle that I had seen many times, but had never time to question. It was then that I noticed that he only got that look when he was near me.

I caused that in him. That wonderful fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach I presumed. I couldn't name the feeling or emotion just yet but I knew I was close to it.

"Yeah, I-I just didn't know how to tell you because I well I never thought that you would make the first step initiative to confess your feelings towards me. This is all so unexpected and shocking, but don't get me wrong Dimitri. I'm beyond happy- hell I'm filled with joy that you actually have interest in me." I was being honest with him I was joyful that he had the admitted to the same feelings towards me as I do for him.

"WOW," I was taken aback what did he mean did he all the sudden regret all he had confessed to me just a moment ago? Did he think it was a lie what I had said? Or was he just joking around with me when he confessed to me that those where his feelings?

At all those thoughts swimming around in my head i felt my face fall to the floor.

"What do you mean wow?" I asked. I hated how small my voice sounded at the moment. I could see Dimitri began to realize what his reply must've caused me to think because he came near me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"NO- No Roza I- what I meant was that WOW I just can't believe you feel the same way towards me not that I don't believe you Roza." HE tightened his arms around me, and I wrapped my own arms around him. "I do believe you okay and I want you to know that every single word I've told you is true and I don't regret a thing I've said to you."

I could tell he was being sincere. I was so happy. What else could I want? Hmm there was one thing…

"You know it's always weird how you can always tell what I'm thinking of, or what I'm wanting, or feeling just by looking into my eyes… I've never felt a connection so deep with anyone." I looked straight into his eyes as I spoke.

"Neither have I my Roza, this is all new to me as well." He said all the while stroking my cheek with so much gentleness that it shocked me how his big hand which I have seen in action while fighting. The same hand that caused others pain could make such a gentle gesture. Even one, such as stroking my cheek.

I looked him straight in the eyes. I felt as though he was staring straight into my heart my soul. It was then that I got an idea of how to get what I wanted.

I tried to tell him with my eyes. And I knew that it had worked when I saw his eyes lower and rest on my lips for a moment before returning to my eyes once again. As though I understood what he was trying to tell me. I did the same as he did, I looked at his lips. Then back at his eyes which were now closer to me than before. I felt myself lean into him and then I felt the best thing in the world when his lips touched mine.

It was as though an electric current was passing from him to me as our lips moved in perfect sync. It started out sweet and gentle. Then turning into something more needy and filled with passion and... Love?

We both eventually needed to pull back to be able to breath. As I pulled back I realized that while being caught in the moment I had tangled one of my hands in his hair. While the other was tightly wrapped around his neck. As if he was the only thing that held me onto this earth.

"WOW" I teased, "that was better than I had imagined."

"Oh so you admit to have been francizing about me then…?" he grinned. "Well that makes two of us," he said while kissing my nose.

"OH really?" he nodded "You know this is so weird,"

"What do you mean my Roza?" he said straightening up. Untangling his hands from my hair while I pulled back slightly.

"I mean listen to us where joking around and well basically flirting with one another." I said pointing between us.

"I know huh?" he said. "I guess you're right, this is weird and new."

"Yeah, but Dimitri I have a question."

"What is it my Roza?" He asked I knew I could be truthful with him.

"Well what are we?" I said pointing between the two of us.

"I don't know? What do you want us to be?"

"I-I don't really know," I said avoiding his gaze, "but I do know that I want to be with you."

He took a while thinking then he got on one knee and trust me I was beyond shocked I could have fainted!

"Oh gosh I hope you not going to ask me to marry you," I said. "I would marry you though" I said more to myself then to him, "but I just feel like it's too soon and I'm too young and-"

"Rose it's nothing like that," he assured me.

"Okay good,"

"Okay can I get on with what I'm going to do now?" he asked chuckling slightly.

"Yeah of course I didn't mean to interrupt you," I said giving him a smile, which he returned eagerly.

"Okay good. Now Rosemarie Hathaway, would you do me the great honor of going out with me."

**Dimitri POV**

"What you're trying to say is that you like me." I was shocked now I couldn't even think straight she had said what I was trying to say all along in those 10 simple words. "And I return those same feelings towards you." Now that was… what I secretly wanted to hear even if I knew it was wrong.

"You do?" I asked looking at her with adoration and devotion.

She was so amazing and full of wonders. Her feisty attitude and hard headedness where some of the thing I admired in her. I admired everything about her care and passion to other and the way she could sacrifice her own life just for those she cares about.

"Yeah, I-I just didn't know how to tell you because I well I never thought that you would make the first step initiative to confess your feelings towards me. This is all so unexpected and shocking, but don't get me wrong Dimitri. I'm beyond happy- hell I'm filled with joy that you actually have interest in me I could tell that she was being honest with me. As much as I was with her. When I slipped my heart out to her.

"WOW," I said, but regretted that word as soon as it left my lips. When I saw her beaming face fall to the floor.

"What do you mean wow?" I knew what she must've been thinking to make her face fall and her voice sound so small.

I came near her and I wrapped my arms around her. I was trying to make her feel better. If I had known she would misinterpret my words for some that where not at all what I meant I wouldn't have said it.

"NO- No Roza I- what I meant was that WOW I just can't believe you feel the same way towards me not that I don't believe you Roza." I said as I wrapped my arms even tighter around her and I felt her do the same. "I do believe you okay and I want you to know that every single word I've told you is true and I don't regret a thing I've said to you."

"You know it's always weird how you can always tell what I'm thinking of, or what I'm wanting, or feeling just by looking into my eyes… I've never felt a connection so deep with anyone." She said all the while staring into my eyes.

"Neither have I my Roza, this is all new to me as well." I said stroking her cheek lovingly.

She kept staring into my eyes and then I saw this look in her eyes. That was as though her eyes where telling me too… kiss her.

So I looked at her lips then back into her dark brown orbs. I was asking her for permission to be able to kiss her.

I knew she had granted me that permission when she looked at my lips then back at my eyes the same way I had done with her. As if telling me that that was what she wanted as well.

Deciding that this was what we both wanted I lowered my head, and felt her leaning into me as well and our lips met.

It was as though an electric current was passing from him to me as our lips moved in perfect sync. It started out sweet and gentle. Then turning into something more needy and filled with passion and... Love?

During the kiss she had put her hand around my neck and the other in my neck while one of mine was wrapped tightly around her waist and another at her hair.

"WOW" she teased, using the same word I had before "that was better than I had imagined."

"Oh so you admit to have been francizing about me then…?" I grinned, but couldn't help admit that I had imagined this too "Well that makes two of us," I fished kissing her nose.

"OH really?" I nodded "You know this is so weird," She said all a sudden.

"What do you mean my Roza?" I asked I felt her pulling back slightly I untanlged myself from her giving her some space.

"I mean listen to us where joking around and well basically flirting with one another." She said to me while pointing between us.

"I know huh?" I asked. "I guess you're right, this is weird and new."

"Yeah, but Dimitri I have a question." She said sheepishly but determined.

"What is it my Roza?" I asked.

"Well what are we?" she asked pointing between us once again.

"I don't know? What do you want us to be?" I said unsure,

"I-I don't really know," she said and I could tell she was avoiding my gaze, "but I do know that I want to be with you."

That was all I needed to hear. So I got down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh gosh I hope you not going to ask me to marry you," she said exasperated, "I would marry you though" she said and I could tell it was more to herself than to me but I could help but smile at that fact. "But I just feel like it's too soon and I'm too young and-"

"Rose it's nothing like that," I assured her.

"Okay good," I felt as though me not proposing to her, at least at this moment took a big weight off her shoulders.

"Okay can I get on with what I'm going to do now?" I asked her chuckling slightly.

"Yeah of course I didn't mean to interrupt you," she answered giving me a smile which I was happy to return to her.

"Okay good. Now Rosemarie Hathaway, would you do me the great honor of going out with me."

**And Rose will say no if you guys don't review!**

**Okayy so hope you guys liked it and well this is the longest ch I've written for the story so far hope you guys liked it! I'm just so happy that you guys have given this story shuch a positive attitude.!**

**Now the replies to some of you reviews:**

**Jaceandclaryforever: thanks for the review hope you liked the Ch.! :)**

**ItaSaku!: haha I know right! He is a wuss! And well Dimitri was harsh but that was because he was jealous, and thank you for reviewing every Ch your reviews put a smile on my face as do all the others! **


	7. Chapter 7: Impeccable

**SOOOOO MANY Thanks to all of those people who actually took the time to review Chapter 6.**

**Thank you to: ItaSaku1 , Forever Winter, crystal, sunside, & onemoretime Love you guys for reviewing! so this chapters dedicated to you all!**

**Also big thanks to all those who put this Beatiful Creature on Story Alert, & Favorite Story. (:**

**Chapter 7 : Impeccable**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course I do." He grabbed my wasit and pulled me towards him. His lips where on mine, and then we sprang apart in shock. I put my hand to cover my lips, as if to hide the recent kiss shared between us, and stared wide eyed at the person who stood at in the middle of the double gym doors.

And guilt came crashing down towards me, it was Lissa.

"Rose?" my best friend spoke, in a hesitant tranquil tone. I could see her eyes were trained on me, while tearing them away to glance at Dimitri and then back. "Care to try and explain."

"Lissa, look I can explain." Really could I? After all there wasn't much to explain. She'd already caught us. I just didn't want her to think that I was hiding this from her, even if I technically was.

I heard Dimitri clear his throat, and in a calm voice say. "I"ll just leave so you can talk to the princess, in private." I looked at him incredulously

"No stay this involves you as much as it does me." I looked back at Lissa. "Would you mind if he stayed. After all he's going to be a major part of the conversation."

"I suppose he might as well stay." Lissa sighed. "since it does look like he's a 'big' part of this thing."

"Liss, look I meant to tell you" I tried to feel her feeling through the bond and came up with- sadness, anger, and worst of all betrayal. Great. Now I feel like even a bigger moron. I'd never hidden anything from her. She was after all my best friend and I could trust her with anything, so why hadn't I told her?

"Were you even planning on telling me anytime soon?" she muttered, trying to sound defensive. But I could hear an underling hurt under her words, as well as through the bond. "I tells you everything Rose, I thought you could trust me. We've always shared our most deepest secrets together. I don't see why you couldn't have told me about this. But I guess the trust n our friendship is only a one way street."

I flinched at her words, I had been to caught up in my own feelings to even bother mentioning this to her. So obviously I came up with the most lame exude ever. "it's just you were always talking about how you and Christian are starting to well get along, and I didn't want to disturb you. So I-"

"To hell with that, you know that if you would have at least tried to talk to me about this I would have listened! You can't blame this on me, it's your-"

"It's my fault princess, I asked Rose not to mention our ordeal to anyone." Dimtri spoke up. Now I was really starting to regret letting him stay if he was going to be taking total blame.

Now that snapped me out of my stupor.

"No it's not, it's no ones actually. But if someone's to blame it should be me." I looked over at Dimtiri warily. Then fixated my gaze on my best friends emerald ones. "I never knew, or had a clue I was starting to become attracted to him. When I did which was a little times ways from when he caught me with um Jesse in a never mind. I just recently noted my attraction toward him, but didn't act upon it."

"Because he's older then you? Because he's your mentor?" she was appalled, that I wouldn't follow my heart because of those little inconveniences.

"Actually no," I looked back a Dimtiri as if asking him for permission. His eyes conveyed the message "Because of you Liss."

"Me? But-but how no why is it my fault?"She was shocked and I sincerely couldn't blame her. We were making her feel like the bad guy. Which she wasn't.

"Oh God no! What I'm trying to say is that he's your assigned Guardian, and well you know I'm planning to be assigned to you as well-" Understanding drew upon her.

"You guys don't wanna risk my safety." She looked from me to Dimtri.

"Yes, that's it, and I suppose I didn't want to dwell on the fact the the attraction we both feel for each other could transform into something more grand. But we simply can't control how we feel. In other words what you just saw was us caving into our desires." Dimtri spoke before I could say anything else.

"And if I dear say princess. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she accepted." he looked at me with an underlying tenderness. "I'm willing to give up my post as your assigned Guardian, just to see where this leads."

"What you can't be serious?" I was horrified, and through the bond I could sense Lissa mild shock at his words.

"Yes, I am." he spoke with the conviction, I knew too well.

"Hmm if I have to say anything is that I have an idea that maybe could help you be together. Without guardian Belikov giving up his career. That is only if he promises his intentions toward my best friend or in this case more likely sister, are pure and true."

"Of course, They are princes-"she cut him off.

"You're my best friends boyfriend might as well start calling me Lissa" She grinned, hiding her fangs. Which always impressed me since not many Moroi could manage.

"Of course, They are Lissa." he amended.

"Good now I had an idea-" I took a quick peek into her mind, and flung myself her way embracing her.

"Of Liss it's brilliant!" I hugged her even tighter. I hoped she would understand, but this this was impeccable.

**There now I hope you guys think it's good cause truly I wrote it and rewrote it, and I still think tht this truly sucks! Ugh ohh well.**

**Review trust me it motivates me to write faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well to start, I'm going to have to get reacquainted with my notes and what not. But don't worry readers. I've decided to finish this story although my writing style has changed somewhat. I mean I was a kid when I started writing at the age of fourteen, now I'm almost eighteen. Yikes. Let's say with being a high school senior in charge of a marketing team, STUCO, violin lessons, quiz bowl practice and meets, well as being soccer and volleyball manager, my job, and my family, and love life. Well I haven't had the time. But that is nothing you all might care about, so I accept that that is no excuse to pause my stories.**

**So with that said I'm picking up where I left off to finish and then be able to start some more story plots that have been floating around in my mind for quite some time now.**

**Now without further Aude **

**Chapter 8: 1 month later**

A month later…

Once again I found myself on my ass, sparring with Dimitri was indeed a challenge. But it frustrated me to no end. If I couldn't stand my ground against Dimitri I would have to do 5 laps extra, but that was not what got to me. It was the fact that I had to be able to protect Lissa.

Against any and everything.

And if I couldn't beat Dimitri then how was I going to kill a Strogoi?

Drimitri was right, we had gotten lucky the time we where away from the academy. How could I have stopped my training, and let my skills grow dull. I could not and would not let Lissa down.

"I need to practice harder, I –I need to lift some more weights." I spoke aloud as my Russian boyfriend gave me a hand. Standing up I frowned and continued, "If I don't improve Headmistress wont allow me to be Lissa's guardian."

Dimitri remained silent and lifted and eyebrow at that.

"Then I probably may end up having to protect someone like- I don't know Jesse." I saw Dimitri's gaze harden. Opps. I forgot he wasn't a Jesse fan.

"Roza, you've haven't been back for even 3 months which is the time it should take to just learn the basic moves and build not even half of the stamina which you have done in less than 2 months time."

"You only say that because you think I'm hot"

"That's has nothing to do with it, if I did not genuinely believe in your progress and potential and I would say so."

I grinned slyly.

"So I take uour smile as you believing me?" Said Dimitri

Ignoring his question "You think I'm hot."

Taken aback, Dimitri composed himself and said "Im serious Rose I think you still have a lot more to give. Like unlocked potential. But you may be hot, but im a god."

I could almost see myself eyes wide, and speechless. "H-How? God?"

Laughing Dimitri gave me a serious look. "Really? You think I haven't noticed that the students who go here call me a God? Did you think I just stand there while you are at your classes, and I turn off my hearing ablitiy?"

"But that's like eavsedroping!"

"Not when I hear my name it's not," he then proceeded towards his duffle bag and got his things and I followed suit. "I mean you're going to be an official Guardian next year, youll see how it is having kids around you gossiping, and saying how you're a goddess. Well maybe not if Lissa choses not to go to college or something. But soon enough you'll know what I mean."

With that said Dimitri looked back, winked, and pushed opened one of the doors heading outside. Leaving me dumbfounded.

We may have been dating for a month but we hadn't really been lets say expressive about our feelings. Unless his knocking me down, and putting me on my ass counted. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed our sparring sessions, and id enjoy ladning him on his ass too. Or for the time being just being able to land a couple blows on him, since so far all I had been doing is blocking his blows.

But that one wink had my heart beating agasint my chest. How did I get so lucky to have him, and have him want me?

Sure I wish we could go on dates, kiss, even hold hands, being with hi-

I stopped.

"No. No. No" I was becoming a love stricken teenager. Gosh. How was I going to prove to Dimitri I was mature if I keep acting like a kid. He's a man. Ahh … I need to talk to Lissa, I need advice.

I was heading to my dorm as I slipped into her mind. I internally groaned. Nooo. She was with that creep Christian again, at the church. I don't like the guy, he just gives me a vibe. Ugh. Yet Lissa says that he gets her on some type of level. And so far they'd gone to third base. I immediately tore myself from Lissa's head. I was getting better at control this bond thing.

I shivered at the memory of remembering Lissa and Christian Ozera's last make-out session. He'd even gone so far as to sitting with us at lunch, much to my dismay, and Natalie's hyper attitude would only dampen my mood.

That iis until I got to my last training session of the day with Dimitri. He always fouind a way of making m eforget everything aside from protecting Lissa and improvingmy skills.

Dimitri, I sighed hid name dreamily.

It was then that it hit me I don't know when and I don't know how. But I was falling for my mentor.


End file.
